


pretty petals and broken hearts

by dnnydjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, dans sad, ill add more tags as this progresses, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnnydjh/pseuds/dnnydjh
Summary: Hanahaki disease is an illness borne of one-sided love, causing flowers form and grow in the lungs of the unrequited, the petals coughed up with increasing frequency. if the love is not returned, the flowers filling the patient’s chest will eventually prove fatal.





	pretty petals and broken hearts

_Hanahaki disease is an illness borne of one-sided love, causing flowers form and grow in the lungs of the unrequited, the petals coughed up with increasing frequency. if the love is not returned, the flowers filling the patient’s chest will eventually prove fatal._

Dan sat up abruptly, being so suddenly pulled from his sleep, a gasp ripping from his throat. A nightmare. About Phil. He hadn’t realized he’d started to cry until he sat there so long the tears clouded his vision. He blinked them away and wiped them from his face.

He let his head fall back on his pillow after calming down. _(Five long breaths in, five long breaths out; Phil taught him that.)_ All he could think about was how much his stomach hurt. _‘Probably some bad food, or something.'_ Sure. That’s what he told himself.

About 15 minutes later, he found himself leaning over the toilet, a very concerned Phil standing in the doorway of the bathroom. _“Dan… Do you want me to get you anything?”_ He asked. Dan waited a few seconds, trying to keep the sick down. _“Uh- Water? Please..?”_ Phil didn’t answer, he just left the doorway to grab him some water. Dan vomited again, but this time.. It didn't feel normal. He opened his eyes and looked down at his own vomit. _"Wh-hat the f-fuck?"_

_Petals._

Dan shook his head, completely denying what he saw. He flushed the toilet, ready to start over again. _'I'm seeing things. Food poisoning, maybe.'_

Phil returned with the water, gently handing it to him and placing a hand lightly on his back. _"Do you think you're gonna make it, Dan?"_ He took a sip of the water, his body almost immediately rejecting it into the toilet. Completely ignoring his question, he sobbed,  _"I-It hurts so bad.. Hurts, Phil."_ Phil rubbed his back a bit. " _Do you think you ate bad food?"_

_There it is._

_"I've barely eaten anything, Phil."_ Dan mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. _"Do you want me to take you to the doctors later? I can even schedule the appointment.."_

Fake. Phil doesn't really care about him.

_"Not yet. This'll pass. I know it will."_ Dan sobbed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of writing an important essay that was due about 2 months ago
> 
> still havent done that yet-


End file.
